Día del Padre
by Y. Honey
Summary: Hoy es día del padre y Gokú ha estado muerto ya por varios años. A pesar de eso Gohan no se siente triste, gracias, por supuesto, a cierto guerrero esmeralda. Traducción autorizada del fanfic "Father's Day" escrito por Prettyedsilence.


Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

**Día del padre.**

**Por**

**Prettyedsilence**

(Traducción y adaptación de Yuna Luna 78)

000

La campana sonó anunciando la hora de salida y Gohan suspiró aliviado mientras guardaba cuidadosamente sus libros en su mochila, pensando en cómo su madre no estaría nada complacida si no salía perfecto en su más reciente examen.

—Oye Gohan… ¿no quieres ir conmigo a comprar helado?— Le preguntó una sonriente Videl—. Sé que es Día del Padre y no quisiera que lo pases solo.

Gohan le devolvió a Videl el guiño, pero declinó su invitación con un leve movimiento de cabeza —. Gracias, pero tengo algo que hacer hoy.

La joven Satán se mostró confundida —. ¿Algo qué hacer… y qué es?

—Visitar a alguien.

Videl miró a su amigo con tal curiosidad que Gohan comenzó a ponerse nervioso —. ¿De verdad, y a quién vas a visitar?

—A-a mi… p-papá—. Respondió Gohan al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡Pero dijiste que estaba muerto!— Respondió Videl, que frunció el ceño desconcertada mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

Gohan miró sobre su hombro y le lanzó a Videl una pequeña sonrisa—, algo así. Lo lamento Videl… ¡quizás la próxima vez!—. Sin decir más el joven se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y corrió por los pasillos. Una vez fuera de la escuela se alejó a vuelo a tal velocidad que nadie fue capaz de verlo marcharse.

El joven suspiró aliviado al tocar el piso de la enorme construcción flotante, pues allí nadie podría seguirlo. Si bien era cierto que Videl le gustaba, también era verdad que podía llegar a ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía, lo cual era todo el tiempo cuando se trataba de él.

Una larga sombra lo cubrió de repente, y Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Hola señor Piccolo!

El rostro del Namekiano se iluminó discretamente mientras miraba al recién llegado—. Hola muchacho. Ha pasado un tiempo—. Sin más, Piccolo se dio la vuelta y Gohan terminó siguiéndolo.

El Namek se dirigía a la zona de entrenamiento, pero Gohan se detuvo antes de llegar.

— Señor Piccolo, en realidad no he venido a entrenar hoy.

—¿No?— Preguntó un muy sorprendido Piccolo al tiempo que se giraba para mirar directamente a Gohan—. ¿Entonces para que, muchacho?

Gohan se mordió el interior de la mejilla y comenzó a sentirse bastante nervioso. Se había sentido muy seguro de que esto sería una buena idea, pero ahora…

—…Este… Señor Piccolo… ¿sabe usted qué día es hoy?

— Yo no pierdo mi tiempo siguiendo las costumbres humanas, Gohan. ¿Qué es lo que has venido a decirme? — Preguntó el Namek mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su alumno con una mirada desconfiada.

—¡No es nada malo! — Se apresuró a aclarar el joven Son, logrando que Namekiano se calmara —. Lo que pasa es que… hoy es Día del Padre.

El rostro de Piccolo se relajó y, ya más tranquilo, comenzó a flotar con las piernas cruzadas como si estuviera preparándose para meditar—. Ah, sí… y tu padre ha estado ausente por varios años ya. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, algo así—. Murmuró Gohan, quien se sentó en el tibio suelo, también con las piernas cruzadas y levantó la mirada para observar a Piccolo, del mismo modo que había hecho cuando tenía cuatro años y comenzó su entrenamiento con el enorme y atemorizante guerrero esmeralda.

—¿A qué te refieres con ese 'algo así', acaso has hecho algún descubrimiento sobre tu padre? — Preguntó Piccolo ligeramente alarmado al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—¡No, claro que no!— Rió Gohan en voz baja mientras se rascaba la nuca divertido—. Es solo que mamá comenzó a hablar de mi padre el otro día, diciendo como había sido una gran persona y… ella estaba contándole a Goten cosas para su trabajo escolar del Día del Padre y yo…—Al llegar a este punto, el muchacho bajó la mirada pensativo.

—…¿Y?— Preguntó Piccolo esperando a que su discípulo continuara.

Gohan levantó la mirada con una expresión severa en su rostro—. Ella me pidió que le contara a Goten acerca de mi padre, y le repetí lo mismo sobre cómo fue un gran hombre y un guerrero invencible. Y es verdad, papá es increíble. Pero, a veces…—, el muchacho bajó el rostro y su voz se derrumbó—. A veces pienso que no fue un buen padre. Y me siento mal y muy culpable por eso.

—Nadie te está obligando a que veneres a tu padre—, Dijo Piccolo, logrando que Gohan lo mirara impresionado—. Incluso yo mismo me he hecho preguntas acerca de sus decisiones sobre ti. Pero sé que te amaba de verdad.

—Lo sé, pero… creo que a él sólo le importaba pelear; no hablaba mucho conmigo de temas que no fueran el combate y las peleas. Incluso cuando él vivía, todo lo que hacía era entrenar. Casi nunca lo veíamos porque estaba ocupado entrenando. Cuando era niño y me llevó a Kame House aquél día… era la primera vez que lo había visto en casi un año… recuerdo que lloré bastante en esa ocasión porque no recordaba quién era él y después… porque no quería que me dejara—. Las palabras fluyeron de Gohan como el agua en un río, dándole al joven una sensación de alivio al poder decir al fin algo que había considerado prohibido por tantos años—. Y no es sólo eso, yo sabía… y lo entendía muy bien… que teníamos que salvar el mundo de Cell… igual que cuando usted me entrenó para enfrentar a Vegeta… pero mi padre… siempre he pensado que estaba molesto conmigo cuando parecía que no podría ganar esa batalla.

Piccolo abrió la boca para responder, pero Gohan levantó una mano para impedirle hablar.

—No señor Piccolo. Es la verdad. Cuando enfrentamos a Cell mi padre me dijo que no debía ser un cobarde y me decía que necesitaba enojarme y desatar mi furia. Pero él nunca entendió que a mi eso no me importa, y creo que es porque no le interesaba lo que yo pensaba… él sólo… deseaba verme pelear. Me parece que fuera de eso yo no le importaba… al menos creo que no del modo en que un padre debería preocuparse por su hijo…

Piccolo no pudo responder. Gohan entonces levantó la vista y una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

—A diferencia de usted, señor Piccolo.

Los ojos del Namek se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

—Usted entendió que yo no quería pelear. Incluso murió para que yo no tuviera que hacerlo. Arriesgó el destino de la Tierra porque yo le importaba a usted más que todas las otras personas en este planeta.

Piccolo respiró profundamente y no discutió lo que su alumno le decía; y al mirar a Gohan, no pudo evitar la emoción en su mirada.

—Tienes razón muchacho. No soy un gran guerrero comparado con tu padre, ni tampoco un buen héroe. ¿No es cierto? Condené a la Tierra por completo a causa de mis sentimientos. De seguro ni siquiera soy un peleador digno de respeto como era Gokú—. A pesar de estas palabras, no había ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en la voz del Namek.

Gohan se levantó y se giró, dándole la espalda a Piccolo.

—Probablemente no lo sea señor Piccolo. Pero... yo creo que esa es la manera en la que debería pensar un padre y...—, el joven Son se arriesgó a mirar tras de sí, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su mirada—. Tal vez soy un mal hijo y quizás estoy insultando el recuerdo de mi papá, pero... yo siempre lo consideraré a usted como mi padre, señor Piccolo, no a él. No se preocupe, no espero que lo acepte ni nada más. Yo sólo quería que lo supiera.

Sin decir otra cosa, Gohan se alejó sin mirar atrás y voló hasta la base de la torre de Karin lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose bastante preocupado y también avergonzado por lo que le había dicho al Señor Piccolo.

Una vez en el suelo, Gohan no pudo evitar detenerse asombrado al sentir el ki que se acercaba; segundos después, Piccolo descendió y se detuvo justo a su lado.

—¿No debería ser tu padre quien te enseñe a conducir? — Preguntó el Namek con un tono de voz tosco. Era obvio que Piccolo se sentía un poco incómodo, pero no separó su mirada de Gohan.

—¡Sí!... quiero decir… sí, pero…—, Gohan no terminó, no quería dar la impresión de que Gokú no habría querido enseñarle, pero por vergüenza tampoco quería dar la idea de que quería que Piccolo lo hiciera.

El Namek asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea de Bora y Upa, luego de unos pasos se giró y gritó—, ¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

— S-sí, y-ya voy—. Tartamudeó un sorprendido Gohan; el muchacho se apresuró a alcanzar a Piccolo, y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de emoción.

Y de este modo, en silencio, Piccolo y Gohan se pusieron en marcha, sin tener qué preocuparse por expresar ningún otro sentimiento, pues para ellos esto no era necesario y les era suficiente andar de ese modo, caminando juntos como siempre lo habían hecho… como padre e hijo.

000

Notas: Esta es una traducción del fanfic "Father's Day" escrito por Prettyedsilence, quien amablemente me ha permitido adaptarlo al español. Me ha parecido una escena bastante bonita entre Piccolo y Gohan, por lo que decidí traducirlo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
